Since an in-cell touch design that a touch sensor is inside a panel may reduce a thickness of a touch panel and greatly reduce the cost of a touch screen, thus, it has become the developing direction of touch technology.
However, the present in-cell touch design is contact touch design, i.e., using a user's finger or a touch pen to touch a surface of a display panel, causing change of induced current (voltage), and then identifying and determining a panel area which is touched based on the change of the induced current.
In the contact touch mode, a direct contact on the touch panel is required to sense touch, and non-contact touch sensing cannot be realized, which is inconvenient for a user to use a touch display device remotely.